Adagio Dazzle
(human) (siren) |mane = Luminous vivid orange with brilliant yellow streaks (human) |coat = (human) scales with underbelly and fins (siren) |misc1 = Hooves |misc1text = Dark gold (siren) |aura = Vivid amaranth |cutie mark = (doll) (merchandise art) (promotional art) |voice = Kazumi Evans (English) Micheline Tziamalis (French) Millie Forsberg (German)Synchronkartei Debora Magnaghi (Italian) Yū Shimamura (Japanese) Magdalena Wasylik (Polish) Jussara Marques (Brazilian Portuguese) Irina Draganescu (Romanian) Vasilisa Voronina (Russian) Noemí Bayarri (European Spanish) Diana Alonso (Latin American Spanish) |singing voice = Cidália Castro (Brazilian Portuguese) Noemí Bayarri (European Spanish) Victoria Domínguez (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #F8FFA4 |headerfontcolor = #FE8800 }} Adagio Dazzle is a female siren and one of the main antagonists in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is the lead singer of her band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. Development and design In late January 2014, Meghan McCarthy was asked regarding DJ Pon-3 "Is Vinyl Scratch's canon name really Adagio Dazzle?" and answered "Nope." In early April 2014, Michael Vogel stated that "Adagio is AWESOME." Her cutie mark varies across depictions, but it always includes at least one gem. Like those of her bandmates Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze, Adagio Dazzle's wings are translucent and non-feathered. In the commentary, McCarthy notes that the wings resemble the fins of their siren counterparts. Her non-siren forms resemble "Tropical Dream", and her human form also resembles "Golden Hazel". In music terms, the word "adagio" is a tempo marking indicating that music is to be played slowly. Depiction in films ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' The Dazzlings, including Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze, appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks as the main antagonists. In the film, Adagio and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded to prevent them from using their dark magic to conquer Equestria. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons when they witness the Equestrian magic that brought Sunset Shimmer to her downfall in the first film. Some time later, the reformed Sunset gives a tour of the school to Adagio and the other Dazzlings and tries to be friendly, but she gets suspicious when Sonata randomly blurts out that they sing to "get people to do what they want" and Adagio gets defensive over her pendant. Soon after, they convince all of the students except the Rainbooms and Sunset with their music to turn the friendly Musical Showcase into an all-out Battle of the Bands. Adagio and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control student opinion and advance through the competition bracket. When the only bands between them and first place are the Rainbooms and Trixie and the Illusions, Adagio manipulates Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition entirely. In the final battle against the Rainbooms, Adagio and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated, and the gem pendants with which they controlled the students are destroyed. As a result, their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace. Aside from flashbacks, Adagio's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent fin-like wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' A drawing of Adagio's siren form is briefly seen in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games during the CHS Rally Song, with purple fins. Her siren form is in one of the human Twilight Sparkle's photos. Other depictions Hasbro's website includes Adagio Dazzle. Hasbro.com Rainbow Rocks description With a spellbinding style and singular sound, Adagio Dazzle came to Canterlot High determined to rule the school. Little wonder her fellow Dazzlings always follow her lead – she’s an undeniable force. ''Rainbow Rocks'' Encore description Adagio Dazzle is the lead singer of the villainous band, The Dazzlings, and wants to take over Canterlot High at the battle of the bands. Her enchanting style has the power to cast a spell on anyone who sees her. Merchandise A singing Adagio Dazzle doll is listed in a Hasbro press release and has been displayed, with packaging additionally showing her pony version, both at the 2014 American International Toy Fair and on Hasbro and Kmart's online listings of the product. A miniature doll of Adagio Dazzle is to be released as part of the Equestria Girls Minis toy line. The doll's packaging depicts Adagio as a unicorn. The human version of both Adagio and Twilight Sparkle are portrayed on the cover of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - The Mane Event. Personality Throughout Rainbow Rocks, Adagio Dazzle is shown to be scheming, manipulative, and only concerned with being adored by others. Using her dark magic, she is able to sway the students' opinion with ease and trick Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition. She also displays a degree of sadism, seen when taking advantage of Sunset Shimmer's insecurities, and a considerable level of intelligence, as she quickly recognizes the Rainbooms as a source of magic. Adagio bears contempt toward her fellow sirens Aria and Sonata, calling them "idiots" and generally disliking their company. Quotes Gallery See also * *Characters with a similar name: Apple Dazzle, Daring Do Dazzle, Dewdrop Dazzle, Diamond Dazzle Tiara, and Mrs. Dazzle Cake. References de:Adagio Dazzle pl:Adagio Dazzle pt:Adagio Dazzle Category:Musicians Category:Antagonists Category:Creatures Category:Supporting characters